Dancer and her best friend
by GreatWriter123
Summary: It's about Tea and Yami. Tea is the new girl and Yami decides he wants to be best friends with tea but will that friendship turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I picked to write. FINALLY!

**The Dancer and Best Friend**

"Tea wake uuuuuuppppp!" said her best friend Mai "hmm what time is it?" Tea asked with drowsy eyes. "Its 5:30 am" "shoot I only have two hours to get ready!" Tea ran into the show which took her 20 minutes to shower, and then she brushes her hair and ate 3 slices of bread and left for her first day at school. "Thanks Mai for letting me stay with you" "No problem Hun" Tea walked to her new school Domino high. As she walked she entered the office to get her classes. She walked trying to look for her first class, biology; she bumps into a group of friends talking about classes. "Sorry" Tea said as she looks up to see who she was talking to. "It's fine, hey are you new here?" said a handsome young man with an amazing voice asked. "Uh, yes I'm new here" "Tea is that really you" Said, a short young 16 year-old with purple excited eyes Yugi , as running towards her w/ a smile. "Yugi you know her?" "Yeah we're childhood friend's brother" "BROTHER!" Tea said shocked looking at Yugi. "Oh yeah I never told you but Yami here and I were separated 'cause our parents were divorced. "Yeah sorry 'bout that" "it's alright but what classes do you have?" "(1) Biology (2) English (3) Algebra (4) Health science (5) Spanish (6) P.E (7) AP Human and Geography and that's all." "Well you and I have the same classes with Yami, serenity, Joey and duke up until 5 period and then you have 5, 6 and 7 class with Yami, Tristan, Bakura and Ryou" "ok Tea follow me to class" said Yugi w/ a bright smile. "So whose homeroom class are you in?" Asked Yami "oh I'm in Mr. Walker's homeroom." "So follow us Tea all of today to know your classes and we have the same homeroom class." In the classroom (homeroom) Serenity said "Have you heard that we're getting a new student today" "I hope it's a hot chick" Said duke and Bakura at the same time. "Shut it you two" said Ryou. "I saw her going out from Mai's place on the way to school" Joey said. "Oh so how does she look like Joey" Serenity asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Well she was tall a bit shorter than Yami w/ short brown hair and I think I saw her eye color to be blue and well there's more but…" Joey Hesitated to say "it's inappropriate" Ryou interrupted "Yeah" Joey said shyly. "But I _Want _to know" whined Bakura. "Me too" said Duke "well she umm... has the same chest and buttocks as Mai but slightly smaller" said Joey embarrassed to say.

"Joey shut up don't say things like that!" "Oh serenity your just jealous you don't have what Mai and the new girl has" said Bakura very cruelty. "How mean!" whined serenity.

Meanwhile with Yami, Yugi and tea

"We should go now" "alright Yugi"

As they enter the classroom Mr. Walker stops Tea and tells her to introduce herself to the class. "Hi I'm Tea Gardner and I'm 16"


	2. Date Planners?

"Well you can sit by " "Hello my name is Serenity Wheeler nice to meet you" "Tea Gardner nice to meet you too"

AT LUNCH

"Tea please meet Joey, my brother, Duke, total chick magnet, Tristan, my boyfriend, the twins, Bakura and Ryou, (Bakura is the mean one and Ryou is the nice one) and I'm guessing you already know Yami and Yugi" "Serenity I can introduce myself" Said Bakura. "Hey babe" Said Duke while kissing Tea's hand. "H-hi" Said Tea while blushing. "I see Duke is already hitting on the new girl" "Oh hey Rebecca and yes Duke is hitting on Tea" Said Rebecca. "Hey Yugi who's that girl with you" "Oh Tea meet my girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins," (A/N I'm making Rebecca there age instead of what 8-10?) "Awe that's adorable you have a girlfriend. You grew up" Tea said giggling. "Why are you saying that it's not like you knew him from when you guys were little" "We did knew each other from when we were little" Said Yugi. "Oh"

After talking for little bit they ate their lunches.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Tea can you come over I need your help" "sure Yugi but um… where do you live" "just follow me" "alright" "Thank we just have to wait for Yami" "ok" 5 minutes later "Sorry Yugi I'm late" "it's Alright" As Yami said that he noticed Tea he turned to her and said "Hello" and Tea Responded "Hi". 'Yugi's brother is pretty hot and not to mention his voice' thought Tea. "Okay here we are" Said Yugi. As they entered they saw the boy's grandpa. "Oh Tea what brings you back to domino?" "Hi I'm back because I'm finally old enough to enter the dance school here" "Well welcome back Tea" "Thank you" After that conversation the three where in Yugi's bedroom. "So Yugi what do you need help with" "So Yugi asked you for help too" "yes he did" "Okay guys me and Rebecca are having our first REAL date and I need you guys to help me out" Said Yugi. Yami and Tea gave the did-you-know-about-this look. "Umm sure we'll help you out" Said Yami. "Really!? You guys will do that for me?" "Yea that's what friends do for each other" Said Tea. "Okay what kind of date do you want it to be?" Asked Tea. "There are different kinds of dates?" asked the boys in unison. "Yea do you want a romantic date, a casual date, or just a date" Responded Tea(A/N don't believe this I have no clue if that's true!) "Well I want a romantic date" "okay so what's Rebecca's perfect date" asked Yami "Well she said she wants to have a picnic under the stars and she said she wanted me to get her a present at the date" Said Yugi. "Okay well what kind of food does Rebecca like?" asked Tea. "She likes food that are sweet and she loves fruit" "Okay we can have watermelon and sandwiches in the shape of a heart with cupcakes as desert" Suggested Yami. "That'll be great as for the present what could it be?" wondered Yugi "You can give her a locket that has you and Rebecca in it" Suggest Tea "that's great" After Yugi called Rebecca to tell her about the date on Friday and with that the preparations were in motion.


End file.
